


The Royal Suite

by PrinceSnoozy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Noct's like 19 though, Pining, brotherhood era, thank you Showplace Cinemas for the location
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSnoozy/pseuds/PrinceSnoozy
Summary: Noctis goes to a fancy theater and is supposed to be meeting Prompto there, but things don't go quite as planned.For the prompt "Noctis and Ignis have been dancing around each other for years. Gladio and Prompto just want them to get together to sort things out. If that means setting up surprise dates, so be it."





	The Royal Suite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aithilin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/gifts).



Noctis shoved the door aside, opening it inward into the chill of the A/C, the air inside the building thankfully less humid than the air outside, even if the temperature was close. He shook out his dark hair, running his fingers through his bangs to both tame them and hide beneath them for a moment as he felt eyes on him.  
  
The Crown Prince isn't exactly supposed to go barreling through doors. That's something Ignis would say, anyway, more or less. He smiled at the thought, just as his mind provided a retort.  
  
_"People stare at me all the time, I'm used to it."_  
  
"Used to it." The phrase repeated itself in his head a couple of times, and he sighed as he lowered his hand from his hair. His eyes darted around a moment, but no familiar faces popped out at him; in fact, the bar area just outside the theater was practically empty, with just a couple of people sitting at bar stools and chatting while the staff made the most of the slow night. His eyes met those of the young man standing behind the podium that served as the ticket counter, his expression that of a customer service worker waiting on a guest to approach.  
  
Noctis grabbed his phone from his hoodie pocket, thumbing the lock button and seeing the time of 10:25 PM light up in white against his dimmed wallpaper, before he swept the lockscreen aside to reveal a white and red message thread, "Prompto" in bold letters at the top. He tapped the message field and started typing frantically.  
  
_> im here_  
  
The answer came much quicker than he could've anticipated, and he let out a groan.  
  
_> sorry dude! had a thing come up last minute :( go see it without me, it's cool!_  
  
He tapped out a message again.  
  
_> but you really wanted to see it, i dont wanna see it without you_  
  
_ >dude it's cool we'll just go see it next week_  
_ >just make sure you tell me if those seats are worth it ;)_  
  
The winky face was weird, but it was Prompto, and after his surprise nap he didn't have the energy to think too hard about it. He locked his phone again, letting out a small breath as he glanced around. It looked dead out here, but _that_ could mean that everyone was in the theater already, and that could mean that the theater was packed. The thought of being surrounded by strangers without Prompto as his buffer choked out his breathing for a moment.  
  
He hastily unlocked his phone again, navigating to his list of messages, going down to the thread just below Prompto's, and tapping it, his motions practiced and not quite in his control, as if he'd been put on autopilot.  
  
Ignis.  
  
He tapped the message box and started to type out a request for a bail out of this possibly-insufferable situation, but he paused. There was a message from Ignis above the box, the most recent in the thread, and one that he'd read earlier and dismissed.  
  
_> I have a "date" of sorts with Gladio this evening, starting around 10:30pm. My phone won't be turned off, but please don't call unless it's an emergency._  
  
Calling it a date was obviously sarcasm of some sort, but it didn't stop his chest from tightening at the very idea of it. He shouldn't care, Ignis's personal life is his to do with as he pleases, but at the same time, no it isn't. It felt wrong somehow when Ignis wasn't around, even if his presence meant a bit of smothering or micromanaging, and, sure, that was annoying, but it was _Ignis_. Ignis was allowed to do those things, because that's who he was, and even when he wasn't babysitting him, he felt comfortable and safe. He was okay. He was...  
  
10:28PM.  
  
Noctis shook his head, reining his wandering mind back under control. The movie would start in 2 minutes, or at least the previews would, and he'd miss out on his seat reservation. He swallowed hard, then approached the ticket podium, his thumb sweeping over his phone to his email account, where he pulled up the barcode for his ticket reservation. Without much more than a mumble of affirmation, he presented the code to the vendor, who scanned it and printed his ticket, handing it to him with a tired smile.  
  
"Thank you, and enjoy the Royal Suite," the vendor said, his voice showcasing the vacant friendliness of hours of saying the same thing over and over to people.  
  
"Thanks," Noctis replied with a small nod, unable to keep the small smirk off his face.  
  
The Royal Suite was such a poor choice of name for a fancy movie theater in the Crown City, but here it was. A coincidence, they said, and, upon entering through the doors and into the theater itself, he could see their words were definitely true. The Royal Suite was, in fact, just a moniker for selling the place as a luxurious movie experience. Wide and plush recliners lined rows of seats, fewer in number than a traditional theater, but arranged in the typical stadium style with a staircase on the side with the door. The space between rows was also much wider, wide enough that people could walk freely even with the footrests extended without disturbing other patrons.  
  
He looked to his ticket, squinting at it in the half-darkness of the theater for his seat assignment. It read J-5 in bland black letters, and he was standing by row B at the front. He glanced over at the shallow stairs, let out an exasperated breath, then started up. They really were spaced quite a bit apart, and, by the time he reached row J, he was at the top of the steps at the final row of plush purple recliners. At least he didn't pass many rows of people on his way up, as the only other people in the theater were a pair several rows down, already reclined to where they just looked like shadows instead of people. No one else was there and it was great.  
  
Well, except for the one sitting in J-4.  
  
He lifted a brow, not looking at the person but down at his phone in his other hand, navigating to his message app and back to Prompto's thread, scrolling up through the messages to a conversation from a week ago, where they were planning this outing.  
  
_> buying j4 _  
_ >so you grab j5 _  
_ >k?_  
  
Without looking up from his phone, he made his way to his seat, stopping just short. He looked to his seat, the J-5 etched into a metal plate clearly visible even in the half-darkness, the empty seat by his feet emblazoned with J-6. His eyes wandered over to the seat on the other side, and, sure enough, it said J-4.  
  
"You aren't Gladio."  
  
Noctis looked up with a start, his eyes identifying the person in Prompto's seat before his ears did.  
  
"Specs?!" he coughed, his voice just a bit too loud, especially if the theater had been full.  
  
Ignis stared up at him, his face unreadable, his glasses reflecting the light of the screen flashing an "advertisement" for turning off cell phones. As if on cue, Noct's phone in his hand vibrated and lit up, a new message in the Prompto thread causing the window to autoscroll to the bottom.  
  
_> sorry again dude!_  
_ >have fun with iggy!_  
_ >dont hate me :p_  
  
Before he could even tap on the message field, Ignis spoke up.  
  
"It seems we've been deceived."  
  
Noct's head shot up, his eyes locking onto Ignis's face, the way his hair fell over his forehead, how the slope of his nose drew his eyes right down to his mouth--  
  
He shook his head again, thankful for the distraction of bright light when Ignis revealed his phone screen. He couldn't make out the words, so he stepped closer, seeing a thread named "Gladiolus" with a message highlighted.  
  
_> I'm so sick of watching you two idiots sigh at each other like teenagers. You're both adults, go on a date like adults. It'll do you two some good._  
  
"...they set us up," Noctis breathed, reaching up to card through his bangs again.  
  
"Seems that way."  
  
Silence. An uncomfortable silence, where the air felt heavy and thick, where he couldn't look Ignis in the face, but _gods_ he wanted to. Instead, his eyes locked onto the J-4 on Ignis's seat, tunnel vision closing in as he focused entirely on that and totally not on the hand that rested just above it, bare of any gloves and probably warm...  
  
"You might as well sit," Ignis said suddenly, snapping Noctis back to reality and away from the fixation on a hand. On Ignis's hand.  
  
It was then, he noticed, that the room had gone dark, and the previews had started.  
  
"Right," he replied, his voice sounding breathless to his own ears.  
  
He plopped into the seat and immediately pressed the illuminated button to recline his seat and raise the footrest, snuggling back into prime comfort. He found himself leaning a bit toward Ignis's direction, his face not far from a dark shape that looked like his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sleepy," he rasped, snuggling just a hair closer.  
  
He didn't hear a reply, but what sounded like a small snort instead. He smiled, then settled into his seat, trying to focus on the previews.  
  
He was asleep before they were over.

* * *

"Noct..."  
  
A tap on his face, and he groaned, snuggling more toward a warm spot, a safe spot. There was a huff, then another rude tap, and he batted at it lazily with one hand.  
  
"Noct, you're missing the first act."  
  
His eyes fluttered open and he turned his head against his warm pillow, his gaze meeting green behind dark frames. He took in a breath, his eyes darting down to the mouth that had said his name twice now, his teeth finding his own bottom lip and worrying at it. His head rested not against a pillow, but a shoulder, Ignis's shoulder, and it was Ignis's breath that ghosted against his face, his fingers still resting lightly against his cheek where he'd tapped him awake.  
  
"S-Sorry, I..." His voice trailed off, his eyes traveling up the planes of Ignis's face to his eyes again.  
  
"It's alright," Ignis murmured, his face and mouth seeming to inch closer. "It's, admittedly, not very good."  
  
"Oh," he replied almost soundlessly, his gaze darting from green eyes to mouth to eyes to mouth in quick succession, his breath catching in his throat. "That's too bad."  
  
The hand on his cheek found its way into his hair, stroking it.  
  
"It certainly is."  
  
Who moved first was unclear, if they didn't move at the same time, but that didn't matter now. All that mattered was that they closed the distance, and Noctis brought in a long and sharp breath through his nose as his nerves set themselves ablaze, Ignis's lips pressed firmly against his own, open just slightly, working themselves against his mouth with a barely disguised desperation.  
  
He would've smirked, said something snarky, if not for his own desperation, which couldn't be contained _at all_ , that manifested itself in him practically climbing over the built-in armrest between them, teeth scraping sloppily and unpracticed against Ignis's mouth and teeth. It seemed to just encourage Ignis's hand to slide around him and press into his lower back, pulling him as close as either of them could manage with Noctis still mostly in his own seat. The hand in his hair tightened, stinging at his scalp, but in such a good way, and his throat let out a soft whine that Ignis consumed greedily. Noctis let him, eagerly running his own hands through soft tawny hair, breathless as Ignis licked down past his lips and teeth in response, drinking down the moan that followed.  
  
Their mouths parted suddenly, harsh breaths brushing over each other's faces, the dark of the theater making it hard for Noctis to discern Ignis's expression, shadows cast from the screen obscuring most of his features. A forehead rested against his, a warm sigh wafting over his lips.  
  
"My apologies," came Ignis's breathless voice, hushed, his lips brushing just barely against Noctis's skin. "That was improper."  
  
"It's fine," Noctis whispered back, turning his head just enough to let his lips brush against Ignis's again. "I... I want more."  
  
A stuttered breath against his face, and then that silky mouth crushed against his again, and he did what he could to keep up with Ignis's lead, but the fire racing through his veins made that a little difficult. The tension and constant longing to just _touch_ Ignis had finally released itself, leaving nothing but this overwhelming urge to get as close to him as possible, and more. Ignis seemed more than happy to oblige, pulling him over the armrest and into his seat, which was plenty wide enough for them both to fit without being on top of each other. That didn't stop Ignis, though, from hooking a leg just above his knee and pulling him in close and flush against him, nothing but clothes separating them now, his hand in a vice grip against his neck and jaw as their tongues explored each other.  
  
Needless to say, neither of them actually saw much of the movie.  
  
And, shortly after it was over, as they straightened their clothes and hair from all the groping and the petting, Noctis's phone vibrated where he'd abandoned it on his seat, lighting up the screen with a single message.  
  
_ >Did it go well? >:3c_  
  
Another came through, changing his confusion to near-horror.  
  
_> Look down here_  
  
He peered over the seats in the now-lit theater, down to the rows where those two people still sat toward the front, one of them blond and waving and the other dark haired and turned in his seat toward them, a deep laugh bellowing up the steps from him.  
  
Prompto and Gladio.  
  
"Have... have they been down there the entire time?" Ignis asked, mortification in his tone.  
  
"Seems like it," came Noctis's strained reply. He'd have to get back at Prompto later. Maybe.  
  
"Hey, Noct, Iggy!" Prompto called from below, barely waiting for them to even look at him before he continued. "I got some condoms and lube if you need them later!"  
  
Okay, he was _definitely_ going to get back at Prompto for this.

**Author's Note:**

> The type of theater referenced is from Showplace Cinemas in the US, where they have this thing called a Royal Suite where you reserve seats for like 12 bucks and you can order food and drinks (even alcohol) and watch films in recliners, it's pretty awesome. Also really easy to fall asleep at, too.


End file.
